The present invention relates generally to the field of street light management, and in particular, to street light control for selective illumination of a path.
A lighting control system may be implemented in managing and controlling the operation of one or more individual light sources of a lighting system. The lighting system may be configured to illuminate an area, path, route, road, walkway, or thoroughfare (“path”). The lighting system may include, for example, an indoor and/or outdoor lighting network (“lighting system”), such as a street lighting system, a walkway lighting system, or the like. The light sources may include, for example, street lights, walkway lights, light poles, lampposts, street lamps, light standards, and/or lamp standards (“light source(s)”). The individual light sources of the lighting system may operate under the control of the lighting control system to selectively illuminate a path under predefined conditions indicative of and corresponding to one or more objects in motion (i.e. traffic) along the path. The one or more objects in motion along the path may include, for example, pedestrians, cyclists, vehicles, and the like.